In His Head
by icywarm
Summary: "Please? Please? Please? Please?" "Fine! What the hell do you want me to do, Shinra?" "Get to know Shizuo better." "Like hell that's ever going to happen. Shizu-chan hates my guts." "But you'll be able to, with this!" Shinra pulled out... Shizaya later.
1. Chapter 1

**I really have to stop doing this. Writing more multi-chapter fics while I have ones ongoing. But, when an idea strikes, it will not leave me alone. EVER! Until I type it. So, I have to type this up. I promise that I'll get to Nai Wata Shi and Coma at some point. As for anyone who had read my Death Note fics and/or my one Bleach fic, I have writer's block for all of those stories. Yes. It is sad. Now, to get on with this so that I can get to my other fics.**

**Summery: "Please? Please? Please? _Please_?" "Fine! What the hell do you want me to do, Shinra?" "Get to know Shizuo better." "Like hell that's ever going to happen. Shizu-chan hates my guts." "But you'll be able to, with this!" Shinra pulled out some strange device. "You'll get to know his every thought." "What do you mean?" "You're going to _be_ Shizuo, theoretically." "…What?" "In his head." I got no further explanation. Shinra knocked me out.**

**Warning(s): This is another Shizaya fic. I just can't get enough of that couple. Heh heh. And italics are not Izaya in the part that is after Shinra's POV. And Underline are Shizuo's thoughts. Also, Ooc-ness. I can't write good Shizaya without it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara in any way, shape, or form.**

"I need you to do something."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, I know you, Shinra. Whatever you want me to do is not going to be enjoyable. It's probably an experiment of some sort."

"Well, technically, it is an experiment But, I know it's going to work, and it can only be you."

"No means no." I mentally sighed. Shinra was a handful. Why was I here again? Oh yeah. Shizu-chan actually managed to put quite a few scratches on me before I was able to sneak away.

"Please? Please? Please? _Please_?"

"Fine! What the hell do you want me to do, Shinra?"

"Get to know Shizuo better."

"Like hell that's ever going to happen. Shizu-chan hates my guts."

"But you'll be able to, with this!" Shinra pulled out some sort of strange device. "You'll get to know his every thought."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to _be_ Shizuo, theoretically."

"…What?"

"In his head."

…/…LB

I watched with satisfaction as Izaya disappeared from the spot he had fallen when I knocked him out. 'I am going to die when anyone figures out what I have done.' Yeah. You see, the device I had shown Izaya, I can't really describe it. But what it does is this… It breaks down a person until that person is literally just a cloud of thought, or something similar. Then, it transfers the person into the thought realm of another person. The second person will not be aware that the first is in their head, nor can the first mess with the second. Instead, the first can only observe, and learn about the second. Now, why was I risking my life to get Izaya to know Shizuo better? Simple. I'll give you an example by breaking the fourth wall.

Now, in episode 16, after Shizuo left to go murder Izaya, Erika said, "Hey, hey! Shizu-chan's definitely in love with Izaya. Two guys… Like BL!" And, right after that, when it cuts back to me, I say, "No. You know it might-." But Celty cut me off, saying how just thinking it made her sick.

Okay, I may be a bit of a Shizaya fan. I blame Erika. Anyway, I believe that Shizuo _does_ like Izaya. When this is over, I'm going to die. My cause of death, being an idiot. At least, I'm a better actor than I act. I can pretend I know nothing of Izaya's whereabouts. Yeah. That'll save me, for awhile. I should have thought this out better.

…/…LB

I rubbed the back of my head as I stood up. Shinra is going to die. I looked around, trying to get some sort of bearing as to where the hell I was. Also, how long was I unconscious?

"_You seem to be in a good mood, Shizuo."_

"_Heh. Ya. I am. The flea hasn't shown up all week. He's probably planning something. I'll go and kick his ass later."_

Ah, so I really _was_ in Shizu-chan's head. I thought about murdering Shinra when I got out, but, then again, this may be a good chance to find out Shizu-chan's weakness. One that wasn't his brother. Also, a week? I was unconscious for a week. I guess it can't be helped. Time went on, and I stopped paying attention, until I heard my secretary's voice.

"_He's not here."_

"_What the hell do you mean he's not here?"_

"_My boss has been gone for around a week. I have no idea where he is, and when I see him, he better have my paycheck. If you don't believe me, feel free to destroy his home looking for him. It won't be my problem."_

I assume Namie left after that. And, I was so going to deduct her pay. How dare she just give the brute permission to enter my home, to destroy it none the less!

I'll see if Shinra has seen him. He usually knows where the flea is when I can't find him.

"No wonder Shizuo always finds where I hide. Shinra is going to die when I get out of Shizu-chan's head." I waited a few moments as I could just hear Shizuo saying Shinra's number as he typed it on his cell phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Shinra? Have you seen the flea? His secretary says that he's been missing for a week."_

Was it my imagination, or did Shizu-chan sound a bit concerned? Yeah right.

"_Shizuo, you have to quit calling whenever you can't find him."_

"Man, I wish I could see what was going on." Oh, that's better. A window opened up, showing me what, I assumed, Shizu-chan was seeing. He was just walking back towards Ikebukuro. Wherever he went, people went out of their way to stay at least a good ten feet away from him. I guess that Shizu-chan was angry

"_Just tell me if you know where he is!"_

"_Eek! I'm sorry, Shizuo, but I haven't seen Izaya since he came after your last fight. I have no idea where he is. Besides, you know Izaya. He's fine."_

"_I guess your right. Bye, Shinra."_

"_Talk to you later, Shizuo."_

Shizuo was sprinting towards his home, throwing open his door, and slamming it shut. Then, he just sort of stood there. Shizu-chan should be the happiest man in the world right now. But, that's not what it looked like.

"_Damn it!"_

"Probably because he wasn't the one who made me disappear…" I saw Shizuo pull out his cell phone, go his contacts, and select the number identified as Izaya Orihara. "Shizu-chan has my number?"

"_Pick up pick up pick up. Let me know you're okay."_

"_The number you have reached is not-."_

"_Damn it!"_

Shizuo started pacing around the room.

"_He's probably just took a vacation and has yet to tell anyone. Yeah, that works."_

I burst out laughing. "Shizu-chan is worried about me." Then I stopped, processing that a bit. "Shizu-chan is worried about me? Why? Shizu-chan hates my guts, doesn't he?" After that, Shizuo did whatever he could to get his mind off of, well, me. However, whenever someone brought me up…

_~Hey, Shizuo, I haven't seen Izaya lately. You didn't actually kill him, did you? ~_

"_Of course not. That fucking flea just disappeared off the face of the Earth. It's made me so happy. You worry about him all you want; I'll enjoy having him gone."_

That's right, he's gone missing_…_ I hope they find him, alive, soon. After a few seconds of silence… And Celty's first assumption is that I killed him. I would never… I could never kill him…

So, I'm confused, alright? He acts like he hates me and that he's glad that I'm gone, but then he's all sad and saying that he couldn't kill me. Well, he can't. I'm too fast. But, he also said he would never. "Shizu-chan! I'm in your head! Shinra put me in here so that I can get to know you better! But, so far, all it's done these couple of days I've been awake is confuse me!" Doesn't look like he even heard me. Damn, I'm so confused right now…

**So, that's the first chapter of In His Head. I know, it's completely random and I shouldn't have written it. But I can't focus on anything until I typed up at least one chapter. This is the random idea I got when my sister said the random thing. 'Izaya goes into Shizuo.' Yeah. I'm a weirdo. Tell me your thoughts and suggestions on what to do next.**

**Also, I'm a complete noob and a completely obsessed Durarara fan, so I made a Facebook for Shizuo and Izaya. Also speaking on the Shizuo one is Tsugaru, Delic, and Tsukishima. Also speaking on the Izaya one is Psyche, Hibiya, and Hachimenroppi. Sometimes, I also make people like Erika 'hack' their Facebook and talk. Yeah. I'm pathetic. If you want to speak with them, preferably so no one else sees, pm me your Facebook, and I'll have them send you a friend request. I'm so pathetic.**

**Now, I'm going to type up the newest chapter of Nai Wata Shi. And possibly Coma later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm not supposed to be on my laptop right now. I could get in so much trouble. But, I'm addicted to the internet, and I really wanted to type the next chapter of In His Head. I got a whole lot more reviews than I thought I would, and it made me happy. That's the main reason that I've decided to type and upload this. The other is that I know what I'm going to do next, so it won't leave me alone. Also, thank my mom who decided that I could get back on at midnight since my dad said no laptop for the rest of the day. Midnight isn't the same day. Heh-heh. Yeah, random. And I'm going to type up another chapter of Collapsed next. Stupid ideas won't leave me alone. Give me ideas for my other fics!**

**This whole chapter is going to be in Shizuo's POV. Next chapter will be this chapter, except Izaya's POV.**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): I may butcher how Mairu and Kururi act. I haven't read the manga/novels, nor have I seen episode 25 where they appear. I'm going off of what I've read in fanfictions and slightly read on Wikia. [Meaning I read a few things, but most of it is left unread. I don't wanna read spoilers.] {I then proceeded to read a few spoilers before I stopped myself halfway through. I know, I'm horrible.}**

'It's been two weeks since he disappeared.' The first couple of days, I had actually thought that maybe, for once, he decided to leave me alone. However, on the fifth day, I started to get worried. But I acted as if I was happy. Everyone thinks that I hate him, why give them reason to believe any different? The seventh day, one week, after Izaya had gone missing, I went to look for him. Really, I was worried. Everyone is human, including Izaya, and I was hoping that nothing bad had happened to him. However, no one had seen him. So, I pushed him out of my head. I didn't want to be reminded of the fact that he may be _dead_ somewhere.

I rolled over, absentmindedly looking at my phone to see the date. "May 3rd. Tomorrow, Kasuka should be in town for part of his movie." I paused. "And tomorrow is Izaya's birthday." I softly frowned. 'I was looking forward to chasing him around town. It wouldn't exactly be what I classify as a good birthday, but I'd spend the whole day with him.' I sighed before I got up to go about the day.

…/…LB

The next morning, I was awoken from my sleep by the obnoxious sound of the doorbell being repeatedly rung. I yawned as I quickly got dressed before answering the door. "Yeah?"

"Bring us to see Yuhei!" Standing at the door was Mairu and Kururi, Izaya's younger sisters.

I yawned as I answered. "Why would I bring you to see him?"

"Because! He's in town and you said that if our brother were ever to disappear, that you'd bring us to meet him!" Mairu exclaimed happily.

"Yes. Bring Yuhei." [Yes. Bring us to Yuhei, please.]

I could feel myself growing angry at the two girls. "So, let me get this strait. Your only brother is missing, and you want me to bring you to meet Yuhei Hanajima? Do you even care about the flea?"

Both girls seemed surprised. "Of course we care about our brother. We just care about Yuhei and even you more."

"I'm going to give you ten seconds to start on your way home before I completely lose my temper."

"Awe, we know you're playing, Shizuo. Come on! Lets' go!"

"One. Two. Three." The girls' seem to realize that I was completely serious. "Four. Five. Six." They turned and ran. I didn't even bother finish counting. I just stalked back inside, immediately making my way to the bathroom, stripping my clothes and stepping into the shower. The normally very relaxing warm water did nothing to improve my temper. I left for my job obviously irritated.

…/..LB

Even Tom stayed a few feet away from me as we walked around Ikebukuro. Once someone looked at me, they immediately paid up. Everyone could tell that if they so much as thought no, that I would go berserk on them. So, I had no one to take my anger out on. Izaya wasn't around to chase, no one bumped into me, no one refused to pay their debts. So, no one got close enough to me that I could take my anger out on them. This only pissed me off even more. After I was finished guarding Tom for the day, I made my way towards Shinra's place, like I always did after I finished chasing Izaya around.

…/…LB

I kicked open the front door of Shinra's house without even bothering to knock once. "Shizuo! You should calm down! Getting pissed at everyone is only going to make it take even longer to find Izaya because everyone will be doing they're best to stay away from you!" I took several deep breathes, trying my best to calm down.

"Yeah. You're right. It's just, his sisters pissed me off so much."

"What'd they do?" Shinra didn't seem to be affected by how irritated I was, which made me feel better.

"First, they woke me up at the crack of dawn by repeatedly ringing my doorbell. Then, they asked me to bring them to meet my brother, seeing as theirs is missing. When I asked them if they even cared about him, they replied with yes, but they like me and Kasuka more." I growled in annoyance. Siblings should care for each other. The two of them should have been asking me to be helping them look for him, not asking to meet my brother, especially since it was his birthday!

Shinra briefly left the room, soon returning with two plates of cake. "Here. Usually, I'd have another slice, but because Izaya is missing…" Shinra trailed off.

"Don't remind me. It's hard enough walking through Ikebukuro each day, not chasing after him, dodging his flickblade and any other knifes he decides to use."

"Hey, can I ask you a personal question?"

I answered with my mouth half full of cake. "Sure, but it doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Do you care for Izaya?"

I hesitated for a moment. I was trying my best to make it seem as if I always hated him, but Shinra seemed oddly serious. I sat the half eaten plate of cake down. "Yeah. But, if you tell anyone or anything in any way, shape, or form, I will not hesitate to kill you." I was completely serious. "Especially don't let Izaya know. All he's so is taunt me forever along with using it to hurt me in more ways than he does my doing things, such as getting me run over by trucks."

Shinra gulped. "Alright. I won't tell anyone or anything, living or non-living, alive or dead. But, Shizuo, Izaya is an informant broker. For all we know, he could have known this all along."

I sighed as I got up to leave. "Yeah. Thanks for calming me down. I'll chat with ya later. And call if you get any information about Izaya."

"Will do."

I left Shinra's apartment, and the half eaten cake slice, as I made my way back to my apartment. I was thinking about what Shinra had said. 'If Izaya does already know, then he's acting completely oblivious on purpose. That… that.' I sighed as I got ready for bed. "That would just hurt, because, he wouldn't even reject me. He'd just give me the illusion that I had even the slightest chance…"

**And there is angst at the end. I bet you can't wait for the next chapter. You all wanna know how Izaya reacts to everything Shizuo did. You wanna know about how he reacts when Shizuo admits to Shinra that he does care for Izaya. Admit it. You wanna know, don't you? Well, I'm typing up another chapter of Collapsed since it seems as if people wanna know what the heck is wrong with Shizuo. Heh-heh. *Sigh.* I live on the internet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I just typed up and uploaded a one-sided Shizaya one-shot, and I'm currently listening to Radwimps. Let's type! {Fake enthusiasm = does not like to type but loves writing the chapters.}**

**So, this is chapter two, only it's from Izaya's perspective. Just wait till it gets to where he hears that Shizuo likes him.**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): **

"_May 3__rd__. Tomorrow, Kasuka should be in town for part of his movie."_ Shizuo paused. _"And tomorrow is Izaya's birthday."_

I was shocked. Shizu-chan actually knew when my birthday was? Then again, it wasn't really much stranger than having Shinra trap me in Shizu-chan's mind in the first place. 'I was looking forward to chasing him around town. It wouldn't exactly be what I classify as a good birthday, but I'd spend the whole day with him.' Shizu-chan wanted to be with me on my birthday, despite the fact that he would have just chased me? Then again, now that I think of it, even if he had a day off, he always did wonder around Ikebukuro…

You know what, I blame being in Shizu-chan's head. Soon, Shizuo went about his day, and then to bed. Having nothing better to do, I lie down, and fell asleep as well.

The net morning, both Shizu-chan and I were awoken by the sound of a doorbell being repeatedly rung. It was probably my sisters, wanting Shizu-chan to bring them to see his brother. Shizu-chan answered the door.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Bring us to see Yuhei!" _It _was_ my sisters. Figures.

Shizu-chan yawned tiredly as he answered. _"Why would I bring you to see him?"_

"_Because! He's in town and you said that if our brother were ever to disappear, that you'd bring us to meet him!"_

I froze. How dare Shizu-chan just say agree to that! Why the hell was I so angry?

"_Yes. Bring Yuhei." [Yes. Bring us to Yuhei, please.]_

I could tell that Shizuo was getting angry. _"So, let me get this strait. Your only brother is missing, and you want me to bring you to meet Yuhei Hanajima? Do you even care about the flea?" _My sisters seemed surprised.

"_Of course we care about our brother. We just care about Yuhei and even you more."_

"_I'm going to give you ten seconds to start on your way home before I completely lose my temper."_

"_Awe, we know you're playing, Shizuo. Come on! Lets' go!"_

"_One. Two. Three."_ The girls' seem to realize that Shizu-chan was completely serious. _"Four. Five. Six." _He didn't even bother finishing counting, seeing as my sisters had fled. Shizuo just stalked back inside, and took a quick shower before leaving for his job, obviously still irritated.

…/…LB

One thing I noticed was that everyone stayed at least a good coupe feet away from Shizuo. Even Tom, who I've noticed usually isn't afraid of Shizuo. It was… oddly satisfying seeing that Shizuo was being avoided by everyone. No one even refused said no when the two of them showed up to collect debts. He couldn't take his anger out on anyone.

…/…LB

I was surprised when Shizuo started to make his way towards Shinra's house. I was even more surprised when he kicked the front door down.

"_Shizuo! You should calm down! Getting pissed at everyone is only going to make it take even longer to find Izaya because everyone will be doing they're best to stay away from you!"_ Shizu-chan took several deep breathes, trying to calm himself.

"_Yeah. You're right. It's just, his sisters pissed me off so much."_

"_What'd they do?"_

"_First, they woke me up at the crack of dawn by repeatedly ringing my doorbell. Then, they asked me to bring them to meet my brother, seeing as theirs is missing. When I asked them if they even cared about him, they replied with yes, but they like me and Kasuka more."_

'Siblings should care for each other. The two of them should have been asking me to be helping them look for him, not asking to meet my brother, especially since it was his birthday!'

I blinked in surprise. It seems as if Shizu-chan was really annoyed at how my sisters had acted. But, he always wanted me to disappear, so he should have been fine with them coming over. Shinra briefly left, but soon returned with two plates, a slice of cake on each.

"_Here. Usually, I'd have another slice, but because Izaya is missing…"_ Bastard. You know exactly where I am… Wait. Usually? They do this every year?

"_Don't remind me. It's hard enough walking through Ikebukuro each day, not chasing after him, dodging his flickblade and any other knifes he decides to use."_ Shizu-chan likes the chases?

"Hey, can I ask you a personal question?"

Shizu-chan answered with his mouth half-full of cake. Disgusting. _"Sure, but it doesn't mean I'll answer."_

"_Do you care for Izaya?"_

I was just silent. Shinra has gone crazy. There's no way that Shizu-chan would ever care for me.

Shizuo hesitated a moment before answering. _"Yeah. But, if you tell anyone or anything in any way, shape, or form, I will not hesitate to kill you. Especially don't let Izaya know. All he's so is taunt me forever along with using it to hurt me in more ways than he does my doing things, such as getting me run over by trucks."_

Shinra gulped, obviously afraid. _"Alright. I won't tell anyone or anything, living or non-living, alive or dead. But, Shizuo, Izaya is an informant broker. For all we know, he could have known this all along."_

I was just speechless. Shizu-chan, Shizuo cares for me…

He got up to leave, leaving his half-eaten cake slice. _"Yeah. Thanks for calming me down. I'll chat with ya later. And call if you get any information about Izaya."_

"_Will do."_

Shizuo headed back to his apartment, thinking about what Shinra had said. 'If Izaya does already know, then he's acting completely oblivious on purpose. That… that.' He finished his thought allowed at his apartment. _"That would just hurt, because, he wouldn't even reject me. He'd just give me the illusion that I had even the slightest chance…"_

Shizuo was serious. He cares for me. He loves me. And, he was genuinely hurt by the thought that I was just leading him on. "I… I don't know what to think." I was more confused than I've ever been in my whole life…

**And there is my chapter. Heh-heh. Izaya's reaction is basically. O.O He likes me? Now what? … *Is clueless.***

**Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Izaya's Thoughts and Author's Note

**Now, I'm here to type up chapter four of In His Head. *Sounds of a crowds cheering*. Seriously, I think chapter three of In His Head has the most amount of reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter.**

**And I'm having way too much fun, on Facebook, as Saika. Don't ask. It's fun. Yeah. Typing now.**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): This chapter is short because it's just Izaya sorting out his thoughts from last chapter.**

"Alright, so let's go over what I've discovered while being in Shizu-chan's head. Shizu-chan has my phone number. Shizu-chan calls Shinra when he can't find me because he's worried. Shizu-chan knows my birthday and goes out of his way to spend time with me on it, even though all he does is chase me around. He eats cake with Shinra every year on my birthday, seeing as if I were there… And finally, Shizu-chan loves me."

Alright. I definitely did not expect this, at all. For sure, the result of being in Shizu-chan's head would be 'I want the flea dead,' 'Kill. Kill. Kill 'or, 'I'm glad the flea is most likely permanently gone.' I was not expecting it to be basically the opposite. He doesn't want me dead. He hasn't thought kill once, and he is worried about me. I sighed. "Maybe Shinra gave him something…"

That didn't really make any sense at all; there still would have been all the other times. The times where Shizuo did extra things, such as calling Shinra whenever he couldn't find me. What do I do, how do I react. Well, I'm surprised, I know that much.

Okay, what else. Let's see, well, Shizu-chan seemed really hurt at the thought of me toying with him. It would be fun, maybe I should toy with him when I get out.

Speaking of getting out, "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF SHIZU-CHAN'S HEAD?"

I hate you, Shinra. You had better have someway for me to exit Shizu-chan's head. I swear, if I'm here forever… Shinra, you're going to die when I get out of here. I'm going to kill you. And if I can't get out, I'll figure out a way to control Shizuo and have him kill you.

…/…LB (Shinra's POV.)

"I have the strangest feeling that I'm going to die before my time. I have a feeling that I'll be killed by Izaya, Shizuo, or both sometime in the almost near future."

_~Don't be silly. The two off them are your friends, and you're their doctor. They're not going to kill you. ~_

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, Celty. You're right. I guess I'm just being paranoid." 'Though I could have sworn Izaya said he was going to kill me…"

**Again, sorry for the short chapter, I was having Izaya collect his thoughts. Also, I'm a bit stuck as to how Izaya will react around Shizuo once he gets out. So, please, leave some suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not updating. My laptop was broken, and I was at a loss for what to do. The reason I'm updating right now is because this is my most popular fanfiction. It doesn't have the most reviews, but it has the most visitors. (I'm actually surprised by this. I think that I could describe more, but this just makes me wanna make it better.)**

**Anyway, in this chapter, Izaya finally gets out of Shizuo's head. I don't actually want to type. I wish I could think the words and they just magically appear, but that won't happen, so I'll type for you guys.**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): Lot's of line breaker's because of POV changes.**

'Alright. What if I just let Izaya out and pretend that I don't know what he's talking about when he starts rambling on about how I trapped him in "Shizu-chan's" head? That may work. Also, I have my lovely Celty to protect me. Also, Izaya can't kill me; I'm his doctor. Yeah. Alright, where did I put that machine?' I frantically searched around. 'Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?'

"It's gone!"

_~ You mean this? ~ _Celty held up the device I had used to put Izaya in Shizuo's head. _~ What is it? You should tell me what it is before I smash it. ~_

"Celty! If you break it, we'll never get Izaya out of Shizuo's head!" She stared at me. "You're going to punch me now, aren't you?" Celty just nodded.

…/…LB

"Alright, Shinra called Shizuo. So, we're here. Celty is just staring at Shizuo's forehead, and Shinra looks nervous. Hmm. Whatever is happening, I do not know."

"_Alright, Shinra, what'd ya need?"_

"_Well, um, Shizuo… What if I knew where Izaya was?"_

"_What do you me-?" _And Celty trapped Shizuo with her shadows. Great. Now, I can't hear or see anything, seeing as Shizu-chan can't. Wait. Was Shinra getting me out? A better question. Should I kill him if he is? Hmm. No. This was way too good of an opportunity to pass up. Now, I can mess with Shizu-chan!

…/…LB

I sighed as both Shizuo and Izaya fell to the ground. "Alright, Celty, bring Izaya back to his house, please, seeing as I doubt you really want to explain to Shizuo what I did." Celty nodded, picking the unconscious Izaya up, and walking out of the building. 'Ah, my dearest Celty, I just don't want you to be here when Shizuo _kills_ me. You know he's going to. I know he's going to. And, Izaya's likely just going to use Shizuo after this. I really, really, really should have thought about this more before I actually did this. Yep. Died of stupidity. That shall be on my tombstone.' I hung my head low. "I could have left Izaya in Shizuo's head forever. That might have worked…"

…/…LB

As soon as I regained consciousness, I reached up, and grabbed Shinra. "S-Shizuo!"

"Just tell me what the hell it's been that you've been planning as well as where Izaya has been." I growled the words out, letting Shinra know that I wasn't playing. It was only then that I opened my eyes and say up.

"W-well you see… um… Izaya… he's sort of… theoretically… he was you this whole time."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Shizuo… you see… the whole time that Izaya was missing, he's been in your head… seeing what you see, feeling your emotions, and hearing your thoughts." I let go of Shinra, my mind flashing back to everything I did/say/felt/thought over the time that Izaya was missing.

"Is he still in my head?"

"No. I got him out, and Celty brought him back to his place."

"I see." My face was perfectly calm. I just got up, and left.

…/…LB

_~ You're not hurt! ~ _Though Celty's words were typed, I just knew there was surprise in them.

"Yeah. He didn't even attempt to attack me. He just left, completely neutral looking. Because, you see… it's sorta that I maybe got Shizuo to tell me that he cares for Izaya, while Izaya was in his head. So, Shizuo is probably embarrassed…" I really didn't have any other way to put it.

Celty seemed hesitant, typing, erasing it, and typing some more. _~ Shinra, Izaya is Izaya. I highly doubt that that was a good idea. Now, Izaya will just use that information to start a new game with Shizuo. He probably left with a neutral look because he knows that too. ~_

"I definitely see what you're going at. But, maybe Izaya wouldn't! I mean, I've never _seen_ him toy with someone's heart before. I am an idiot. Died of stupidity is what's going to be written on my tombstone."

Celty said, or rather, typed nothing.

**So, the word count says that the actual story part of this fic is 689 words long. That is only because next chapter is going to be Izaya thinking about how he should act around Shizuo. Thinking about if he should toy with him or not.**

**Anyway, I'm asking you which of my three remaining Durarara fics should I complete next? This one, Coma, or Collapsed? I'm just finding it hard to keep switching from fic to fic. So, I'll complete one, and then move to another, then the last one. Only after that will I type up the first chapter of Nai Wata Shi's sequel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright. It seems that this fic is the one that I'll complete next. However, it's currently two in the morning, so I'm only going to type up the author's note before I go to sleep. I'll type the chapter up tomorrow.**

**Another thing, I am so sorry for how horrible the last chapter was. (I just automatically assume the worst out of everything I type/draw/do, which is probably a really bad thing. Meh.)**

**So, I'm going to do my absolute best to make this chapter freaking awesome. Wish me luck!**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): **

"Uuuggghhh." My head, it hurt so freaking much. Let's see… I'm in my house. Ah, so I'm out of Shizu-chan's head. That may be why my head hurts so much. Okay, Izaya, just sit up and let's think about what I can do. First, make sure nothing is missing. Let's see. Computers are covered in dust and haven't been used. Celty's head is still hidden. My game board hasn't been disturbed. All and all, nothing is missing. That is good.

Next, Namie. She'll want pay for doing nothing. That can wait until she next comes in. Heh, then, I can deduct her pay for however many days she doesn't come in when I'm here. Yeah, that'll work.

Now, Shizu-chan. Hmmm. What to do with Shizu-chan? I could keep treating him as I always have. I could pretend to go out with him, then tell him I have no interest whatsoever with him. I could ignore him completely.

"So many choices. So many choices. I wonder which of these I'll use? Idea one, two, or three?" I giggled to myself. "Let's see. First, I have to think of what could happen with these choices and find the one that will interest me the most!" I stopped to think.

"Idea one: Keep treating Shizu-chan as I always have. This idea could lead him to acting exactly the same, seeing as he may not believe Shinra's story of me being stuck in his head. It could also lead him to being even angrier at me. Maybe, he'd actually try to hit me. Then again, it could make him depressed. He might actually ignore me."

"Idea two: Pretend I have an interest in him, only to let him know that I will never have feelings for a monster like him. This choice is the most likely to lead him into being depressed. I'd give him a taste of what it's like, and then snatch it away. That'd be fun. However, with this choice, there's the possibility that he won't let me just leave. That'd be a problem. And, since he is a monster, then he might actually kidnap me or something. That wouldn't be good. Well, not for me, or my clients. Though, it's kind of fun to imagine just how pissed off Namie would be, thinking she's about to get her paycheck, only to have me disappear again." I giggled at the thought.

"Now, idea three: I ignore Shizu-chan completely. Hmmm." I had to think a bit about how the brute would react. "Shizu-chan would probably try to get me to react around him, not wanting to be ignored by me. If I didn't come to Ikebukuro, he might come here. There's the possibility he'd act perfectly fine, and nothing fun would happen at all. He may also act hurt, maybe he'd even try to find someone who looked like me to be with, if someone would. Ooh, if someone did end up being with him, I could always drive that person away from him, making so the monster would be forever alone. How fun would that be? Hmm. Idea one, two, or three. Which will be the most fun to me?"

"Maybe I can alternate between treating him the same, and completely ignoring him. Yes! Oh my! That'd just be amazing! Ooh, so much fun! Now, when exactly should I do this? When should I ignore him and not ignore him? Obviously not today, I have to get used to not being in Shizu-chan's head. That and my head still hurts horribly.

**Oh, wow this is a really short chapter. I'm so sorry. However, I would like your opinions about how Shizuo should react. First, Izaya will act completely the same/more of a jackass. Then, he'll ignore Shizuo completely. So, please leave a review stating what you think would happen.**

**I actually like this chapter, even if it is really short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but there isn't gonna be any promises. Now, I'm going to upload this. I hope you enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Whimpers.* Don't hate me! (Even if I have been procrastinating.) I have this chapter up now. Anyway I really don't want to type. I would rather sit and read a book. However, I know that I cannot just stop typing. (Well, I could, but that'd be mean.)**

**Another note, come and join the Durarara RP-ing site. http:/durarara(dot)forumotion(dot)com/ I'm a part of it, and so are several other fanfiction authors.**

**It may take me awhile to type up this chapter. I tend to procrastinate a lot more when a fanfiction is almost done. Since I keep procrastinating, this fanfiction is almost done. Depending on where I stop this chapter, this'll either be the last or second to last chapter.**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): **

'Okay, let's see. I could kill Shinra. Then again, Celty would never forgive me, I'd be a murderer, Kasuka would be ashamed, and it would change nothing. Izaya knows. Deep breathes, Shizuo, deep breathes.' Shizuo stopped pacing his room and took several deep breathes, trying to calm himself. 'Alright. All I have to do is… wait and see how Izaya reacts to me. If he taunts me about it, I can pretend that I have no idea what he's talking about. Of course, that would result in me being "angrier". What else could he do? Damn, I don't have the patience to think this out. Let's just, wait. Get some sleep, Shizuo. Everything shall work itself out… maybe. Damn it! Shizuo! Think positive! Okay, time for bed. My head kinda hurts a bit anyway.'

…/…LB

If I had been anyone else, that knife would have just lodged itself into my back. However, I've grown used to listening for the sound of knives slicing through air. I was able to move to the side as said knife lodged itself in the side of a building.

"~Shi~zu~chan! Why did you have to hear my knife? It would have been so much better if it could have lodged itself into the back. It wouldn't have killed you, but it most definitely would have given the city a few days free of such a monster."

Of course. He doesn't act as if he's heard anything. Che. Figures. Now, it's like nothing has changed. He annoys me; I destroy half the city just 'trying' to kill him.

"Oh really, I-za-ya? You do know that there are people who care for me, right? Monsters have no one who cares for them."

"Oh, has Shizu-chan gotten smarter since I last saw him?" As he asked, a knife flew through the air, aimed at my head. Of course, I dodged it.

The next thing anyone (except me and Izaya) knew, there was a stop sign lodged into the side of a building. "Tch-tch, Shizu-chan, you could've hurt someone just now."

"I was trying to hurt just one person."

"Shizu-chan couldn't possibly be referring to me, could he? Ah, I'm so hurt!" Izaya smirked. "Besides, Shizu-chan doesn't want me hurt! Now, catch me if you can, Shizu-chan!"

I growled. Izaya wanted to play that game. Fine. I can play that game. It's better that way anyway.

"I-ZA-YA!"

…/…LB

Ahahahahahahahahahahaahaa! Oh, this is just too much fun! Though, all Shizu-chan does is chase me like usual. Maybe, he'll react differently when I ignore him. I could go and visit Shinra. Yeah, that way, if Shizu-chan calls him, he can say that I'm right there. Besides, I'm pretty sure that I can carry on an at least half way decent conversation that isn't about Celty with him.

…/…LB

"Shinra! I've decided that I'm going to ignore Shizu-chan!" Shinra just stared at me as if I grew a second head. "I mean it. I came to just talk with my friend. Plus, I'm ignoring Shizu-chan."

"Ah. Okay?"

"Shinraaaa~, why did that okay sound like a question?"

"Because you're never able to just ignore Shizuo. You always do something that will get him to chase after you. Every time you say you'll leave Shizuo alone, you'll do something to that will get him going after you. Do you think that… no. You'll kill me if I tell you. Besides… I don't want to say what I was about to say."

Izaya looked at Shinra. "Shinraaaa you've only made me curious! Now you have to tell me!"

"No. Izaya, I don't have to tell you."

"…" Izaya just stared at Shinra. Had, had Shinra really just said no to Izaya? "Ah, Shinra, since when do you tell me no?"

"Since when are you able to actually ignore Shizuo? After you've been in his head?" Shinra sighed. "I didn't put you in Shizuo's head so you could use what you find out to your advantage. I did it so that you could find out more about him. So that you two might be friends." Under his breath, Shinra added, "and maybe more."

Izaya sighed. "Fine. Be mean. Don't tell me."

"You can leave now, Izaya."

"Huh? Leave? But Shinraaaa~! I'm bored."

"Then bother Shizuo, like you always do."

"Nuh-uh. That'd ruin the ignoring him part."

"Just go bother you secretary or something."

"Fine."

As soon as Izaya left, Shinra's phone rang. "Yeah? … Ya. … He's ignoring you. … I'm not lying. He just left. … No. … Ya, he might if you do that. … Shizuo? … I think Izaya might like you too."

…/…LB

"Huh? Izaya? What makes you say that, Shinra? … Ah. Okay, thanks. Bye." I hung up on Shinra without saying another word. Izaya can't just ignore me, not after seeing/hearing/experiencing what I have. And now that know that Izaya might like me back… I have to do _something_. Something that will make him never ignore me.

**And this is where I end. Hey, Seliphra I'm using the idea you sent me via PM. Anyway, Next chapter shall be the last. Therefore, I have been procrastinating. I know, I'm horrible. I can't help it. Sorry. Anyway, everyone who isn't Seliphra, guess what's gonna happen. Now, to save and upload.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! READ THE WORDS WHEN THEY ARE BOLD. THEY ARE NOTES! First off, to anonymous reviewer Izzy-baka, who reviewed last chapter. I wrote in the author's note of chapter one that this was a Shizaya story, seeing as it's been assaulting my mind. Your review just made me laugh because of that.**

**Second note. Guys, I got a Tumblr. Feel free to ask me/give me advise/criticize me about anything. I accept anonymous asks. http:/lovesanimefanart(dot)tumblr(dot)com/**

**Also, this is the last chapter. So, uh, hurray! (?) This is the second multi-chapter fic I've completed. And then, I have Coma and Collapsed to finish writing. Then I have Nai Wata Shi's sequel to write. And then, plot bunnies will not keep assaulting me, so I have three or four more fanfic ideas to write and I have a one-shot started. I'm also filling something in the drrr kink meme, so when that's done, I'm editing it and uploading here on .**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

**Warning(s): Guys, the rating was changed to M. I hope you know what that means. Also, please excuse my lemon. It's technically my first. I did write a rape once, but I think it's horrible. So, ya. (Ah, Seliphra, it seems it won't be exactly like how your idea went, but it definitely helped me with this chapter.)**

'The first thing I'm going to do is ignore Izaya back. The reason being is that he probably thinks that I'll go all berserk or something. If I just flat out ignore him, though it may take awhile, he'll definitely come. That's when… it'll work.'

…/…LB

It took Izaya about a week of ignoring Shizuo to realize that Shizuo had done nothing. Meaning that Shizuo hadn't thrown a fit, hadn't gotten all gloomy, and he hadn't just burst into Izaya's home, which Izaya knew that Shizuo knew where was located.

All in all, Izaya was a 'bit' ticked off. "Should have known, the brute is unpredictable. The question remains, what do I do know? Hmmm. I guess that I'll go and see how he reacts to my presence, and reacts from that."

…/…LB

The first time that Izaya appeared before Shizuo, Shizuo walked right past him without giving him a second glance. Tom quickly glanced from Shizuo, to Izaya, to Shizuo and ran to catch up with Shizuo, who was still walking forward as if Izaya Orihara had not just shown up to taunt him. The citizens of Ikebukuro walked on, doing their best to act as if that wasn't a strange site to see.

"H-hey! Shizu-chan! Don't just ignore me like that!" Izaya yelled after a moment of shock. Shizuo, however, just kept on walking. After another moment, Izaya ran up to Shizuo. "Hey! Shizuo! Come on! It's me. That guy you always chuck really heavy items at. How come you aren't reacting?"

Again, Shizuo just kept on walking. Tom glanced at Izaya, giving him an I-have-no-idea-why-he's-acting-like-this-please-don't-do-anything-rash look. Izaya growled. "I know how to get Shizu-chan to at least react to me." He smirked. "He'll have to react if I attempt to hurt him."

The very next moment, one of Izaya's knives was flying though the air towards Shizuo. Another moment later and Shizuo had reached out, grabbed the knife, pocketed it, and kept on walking.

'He didn't react. He acted as if that was normal. But if that were so… then Shizu-chan should have gotten 'angry' and started throwing items at me. But… he didn't. Alright… I'm visiting Shinra. No…wait. He'll just mock me with the information he has that he won't give me. Let's see. What else can I do?' It took Izaya a moment to figure out some sort of resemblance to a plan.

"I'll just go over to Shizu-chan's house. Let's see him ignore me if I'm messing with his things."

…/…LB

When Shizuo got back to his apartment after work, he immediately noticed that something was amiss. For one thing, his stuff was all moved around. For another, it smelled like someone was cooking something. However, the air didn't have a dangerous feel to it.

Shizuo quietly closed the door behind him, as to not alert whoever it was that was in his house. Shizuo quietly walked towards the kitchen with the intent of surprising whoever it was that was in his house.

"I-Izaya?"

Indeed it was. Izaya Orihara was standing in Shizuo Heiwajima's kitchen, cooking a meal. "Finally Shizu-chan quits ignoring me. I knew that doing something like this would make you react to me in some way."

Izaya was dressed normally, cooking some sort of stew using ingredients that Shizuo knew that Izaya would have gone out to buy.

"Shizu-chan, are you hungry? I made something for us to share."

"Uh. What. Why are you here?" Of course, Shizuo had ignored the informant so that Izaya would come over and he would figure out if he was accepted or rejected. Of course, that didn't mean that he expected Izaya to come over, clean, redecorate, and then cook. Though, it wasn't like Shizuo was complaining.

Izaya laughed. "I'm here because Shizu-chan ignored me. That was quite mean. I honestly didn't expect you to ignore me back. I also cleaned and redecorated because your place is a bit…let's just say that your place was really dirty and ugly. So I fixed it. As for the meal, I got hungry, and then thought it'd be rude to cook in you house and not cook for you. So, here we are."

'Shinra says that Izaya might actually love me…and not know it himself. But let's see if he knows that.' "I thought you hated me though."

"Ah, but Shizu-chan is forgetting that I thought he hated me as well. Besides… I've been thinking. I might not hate Shizu-chan as much I thought I did. Though, I don't know why. It's weird like that. So, Shizu-chan, hungry?"

"Uh. Yeah. Thanks." The two ate in silence. After the two finished eating, Izaya gathered up the dishes and deposited them into the sink. Then he turned to leave, which Shizuo wasn't going to have. He reached towards Izaya and grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his place.

"Hey, Shizu-chan. Let me go! That hurts you brute!"

"Izaya. You were in my head for awhile. I know that you know that I love. Now, before I let you go, I need to know something. Do you love me back? Do you accept me, or reject me?"

Izaya laughed, though, it was a bit awkward. "Shizu-chan, I can't love just one of my humans, it'd be-."

"Just stop there. You've told me time and time again that you don't consider me a human. To you, I'm a monster. I have this strength, I heal fast. I have a short fuse which makes me quick to anger. Hell, even Shinra was surprised when I walked over to his place after getting shot." Shizuo stopped to laugh out a shot, bitter laugh. "Ya. I'm not human. How could I be? Therefore, you can't use that excuse on me. It's fine. Because I'm not one of your _precious_ humans."

Izaya was silent. Mostly because Shizuo did have a point.

"Anyway, Izaya, I was on the phone with Shinra about a week ago, and he told me that he thinks that you might love me back…even if you don't realize it yourself."

Izaya couldn't help it. He laughed. Really, he did. Him… in love with Shizuo? That was just laughable. How, how could either Shinra or Shizuo think such a thing?

"I'm series about this Izaya. If I have to, I'll list a few things that point towards this conclusion. You're never able to just leave me alone. Every time you say you'll ignore me, you'll do something that will make me go after you. Even now, if you had just kept ignoring me when I ignored you, I would have eventually gone after you, demanding to know what sort of 'evil' plan you were coming up with. Just think about it Izaya. I want an answer. I'm not letting you go until I get a solid yes or no." 

Izaya thought about it for a moment. And he really thought. He didn't pretend to think to raise Shizuo's hope. No. Of course, that is the sort of thing he would have done… had he been sure that the answer was no. However, Izaya Orihara was unsure of the answer. Everything Shizuo had said did make sense. And he even went so far as to call himself a monster.

Izaya inhaled slowly before exhaling in the same manor. "Yes. Shizu-chan. I think that I…" Izaya trailed off. Sure, he regularly declared love for his humans… but it was different when saying it to one individual. It held a lot more meaning that way. It wasn't like he could just go out and admit something like that.

Shizuo sighed. "Show me your answer."

"W-what?"

"Well, if you can't just tell me, show me. Show me if you accept or reject me."

Izaya was hesitant for a moment before he nodded. "Alright."

Izaya turned around so that he was facing Shizuo and slowly leaned forward until their noses were touching the slightest bit. Crimson eyes looked into mocha. Neither showed exactly what the other was thinking. Shizuo found that one of Izaya's hands was on his cheek, tilting his head closer until their lips meshed.

The kiss what sweet. It was short, but full of passion. It just showed the two who participated in it that they both had authentic feelings for each other. Anyone who saw it would have immediately known that it was full of love. However, the two weren't quiet done yet.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Ya?"

"I'm not done proving it to you. Now, come on." Shizuo followed as Izaya walked with complete confidence towards Shizuo's bedroom. Once he entered the room, he spun around to look at Shizuo. "I'm going to give you something that I haven't given anyone else so that I can prove how serious I am about this." Izaya narrowed his eyes slightly. "But, Shizu-chan, if you use this to abuse me in any way, I don't care what I may or may not feel for you. I will not hesitate to slit your throat in you sleep. And if that doesn't work, I will not hesitate to do anything in my power to kill you. I can to. If I truly wanted you dead, you would have been dead long ago. Do you understand, Heiwajima Shizuo?"

The seriousness of Izaya's tone told Shizuo that Izaya was completely serious. So, he nodded, already having an idea about what it was that Izaya wanted to give him, but, he was going to let Izaya tell him what it is that he was going to give.

"Shizu-chan, I want you to take me." "Are you sure?" Izaya smirked a bit. "Oh, Shizu-chan, if I wasn't sure I wouldn't have given you that little mini rant about me killing you were you to use this to abuse me." "Alright then."

The two made their way towards the bed. Shizuo snaked a hand up Izaya's shirt, and started to caresses his nipples, resulting in Izaya letting out a small moan. Feeling slightly more confident, Shizuo ran his other hand through Izaya's hair, leaning forward to kiss the informant. Izaya wrapped his hands around Shizuo, grasping onto the back of Shizuo's vest, and deepened the kiss.

Both fought for dominance of the kiss, neither winning, and they eventually pulled apart for breath, a small line of saliva connecting the two. The strand broke as Shizuo moved to leave marks on Izaya's neck. Izaya squirmed a bit as Shizuo left a noticeable hickey at the base of his neck.

"~Shi~zu~chaaaaaan." Izaya moaned out as Shizuo blew his hot breath onto the saliva that was left on Izaya's neck from the hickey, resulting in Izaya shivering a bit in pleasure.

"This," Shizuo said, motioning to Izaya's shirt, "has to go." Izaya smirked and wasted no time in wiggling out of the shirt, throwing it to the floor. "Ah, but what about everything else, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo didn't reply, instead, he trailed kisses up and down Izaya's stomach. Neither remembered moving from sitting on the bed to Shizuo straddling Izaya.

Izaya moaned as Shizuo sucked on one of his nipples, massaging the other with his hand. "Shi-zu-chan." Both were aware of bulges in their pants. "What is it, Izaya-kun?" Izaya squirmed a bit. "You know what, Shizu-chan. I can see the lust in your eyes. There's no use making us both wait."

Even with his mind clouded by lust, Izaya was able to think somewhat clearly. There was a point within those words. Why was Shizuo making them both wait? No reason, really. In a matter of moments, Shizuo was tugging at the rim of Izaya's pants, while Izaya was nimbly unbuttoning Shizuo's vest. It was only a minute or two more before both men were in nothing more than their boxers, all other clothes discarded on the floor.

Shizuo gently pushed Izaya down, and used one hand to pin Izaya's hands above his head. Shizuo leaned forward to kiss Izaya, his other hand sneaking down, and snaking inside of Izaya's boxers, causing Izaya to loudly moan into the kiss.

While deepening the kiss, Shizuo slowly stroked Izaya's erection. Izaya shuddered underneath the touch, unable to do much but kiss Shizuo back. He mewled as Shizuo grasped it. "Shi-Shizu-ch-an." He writhed a bit as Shizuo slowly started to stroke him again.

Being deliberately slow, Shizuo pulled down Izaya's boxers down, releasing Izaya's erection. Izaya shivered as cold air hit it. It took Izaya a moment to realize that Shizuo was holding up his fingers to Izaya's lips. "Suck." Izaya licked his lips. "Doesn't Shizu-chan have lube?" "Nope." "Ah."

With that, Izaya took Shizuo's fingers into his mouth. He expertly ran his tongue around Shizuo's fingers, sucking and even bobbing his head a bit, causing Shizuo to shiver slightly with pleasure. "Alright, enough." Reluctantly, Izaya let Shizuo pull his fingers away, only to realize what Shizuo was going to do next.

Shizuo used one finger to prod Izaya's entrance, causing Izaya to shudder in pleasure. "~Shi~zu~chan," he purred. Slowly, one of Shizuo's fingers entered Izaya, causing him to gasp and writhe.

In. Out. In. Out. Slowly, Shizuo thrust his finger in and out of Izaya, who moaned in pleasure. Izaya whined when Shizuo stopped, only to loudly gasp when Shizuo entered another finger. Shizuo thrust in and out with the two fingers before scissoring them.

Shizuo entered a third finger while at the same time; he used his other hand to slowly stroke Izaya's erection. "~Shi~zuuuu~chaaaaaaaaaan," he couldn't help but to moan out. He shuddered from both Shizuo's fingers moving inside of him, and the fingers of Shizuo's other hand teasingly stroking him.

"~Shi~zu~chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan." "What is it, Izaya?" "If… you keep going, I'll-." Shizuo abruptly pulled his fingers out of Izaya, continued to stroke Izaya with his other hand, and leaned forward to kiss the informant. Izaya shuddered as he lost all the thoughts that were just plaguing his mind. All he could think about was the feel and the pleasure.

Izaya moaned as Shizuo deepened the kiss, as well as stroked him. A pressure built up, and soon, it exploded, covering both Shizuo and Izaya in the sticky white substance. "Does…Shi-zu-chan at least have…some sort of lotion he can use…to substitute for lube?" he asked as soon as Shizuo broke the kiss, already thinking about how good it would feel when Shizuo, not his fingers were inside of him

"Ya, I think." Within a second, Shizuo had a bottle in one hand, using his other to pull down his boxers, releasing his own erection into the open air. The bottle of lotion was quickly opened and a generate amount was then squirted onto Shizuo's hand. Izaya shuddered as he watched Shizuo apply the lotion

When he was done, Shizuo positioned himself just outside of Izaya. "Ready?" "Ready." Izaya bit his lip as Shizuo entered him, stopping once he was all the way in to let Izaya adjust. With a nod from Izaya, Shizuo started thrusting. With every thrust, Izaya moaned loudly.

"A-aaahh!" Izaya gasped as Shizuo hit that one sweet spot. Shizuo readjusted so that he would hit that spot with every thrust. Both could tell that they were close to their climax. It only took a few more thrusts before the two of them came. The two stayed as they were, panting for a minute or two before Shizuo pulled out of Izaya, lay down next to him, and pulled him close.

"Ya. Flea, I know your answer. Thank you." Izaya cuddled close to Shizuo, nearly asleep. "Mmm, no problem, Shizu-chan."

**There. Done. I am so sorry that it took me two months to update. *Bows* Though, kinda fluffy ending and lemon make up for it? Okay, please, tell me if you guys found my lemon acceptable. Oh, I have to say, Seliphra helped me a bit with the lemon. She gave me ideas when I got stuck. Though, she hasn't seen the full lemon. So, yeah. I'm gonna save this, upload it, and work on the next chapter of Coma. This fic is finished. No more updates. I'm going to stop rambling now.**


End file.
